Jealousy
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: In which Iggy and Ella are together and Nudge doesn't like it. Eggy, one-sided Niggy.


AN- Okay, this is a few format I'm trying. Taking a definition of a word and applying it. This is also my first Niggy (Nudge/Iggy) though it's more one-sided than anything else. One of these days, I might try an actual pairing fic, lol.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Jealousy_

_[jel-uh-see]_

_1. jealous resentment against a rival, a person enjoying success or advantage, etc., or against another's success or advantage itself._

Nudge's eyes narrowed as Iggy and Ella entered the house, both laughing quietly. Ella was staring up at the tall blonde with complete adoration, it made her want to roll her eyes. Her heart sank as Iggy casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder, letting Ella lead him into the kitchen. Letting! The same teenager who threw a hissy fit anytime Max tried to tell him which direction the bathrooms were or how close he was to his cup.

Suddenly, the TV didn't seem as interested as before. Why oh why did Max's half sister have to be some beautiful, sweet, wonderful, wingless girl? How could she possibly compete? She wasn't beautiful by a long shot and she knew her chatterbox tendencies got on every one's nerves. And the wings. Maybe Iggy wanted a girl who didn't carry the constant reminder that he was different.

Hearing a crash from the direction of the kitchen, she quickly bolted off the couch and through the doorway. Whereupon she froze in horror. A bowl was laying on the floor, presumably having fallen off the kitchen counter. But that wasn't what stopped her. Ella and Iggy were in a tight embrace, looking as though they were glued together.

"Get a room." Nudge found herself snapping and the couple broke apart with an audible sound.

Ella blushed at the intrusion but Iggy grinned. "We have a room. Go away so we can use it."

Then, he pulled Ella close and bent down to kiss her again. Closing her eyes, she turned away and ran out the backdoor. As soon as she was outside, she unfurled her wings and took to the sky. Max would probably be angry with her for leaving the house but she had to get away. It wasn't fair! She wanted to kiss Iggy and instead, she had to watch as he used his skill on another girl.

At that moment, she hated Ella and her all-to-nice attitude and her knowledge on fashion and her sense of humor. She was nothing more than a boyfriend stealer! Despite Iggy never having been her boyfriend and, of course, Ella having no knowledge of her feelings for the blind pyro. But that didn't matter.

She found a tree in which she quickly settled in the utmost branches and leaned against the bark. She'd wait here for a while, until the Flock was sure to be back; Iggy and Ella never really acted all lovey-dovey when Max was around.

* * *

_2. mental uneasiness from suspicion or fear of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims._

Nudge has always been close with Iggy; she considered him her best friend. He could make her laugh when she was down and, he let her blather on about whatever she wanted (though she knew her constant chatter probably annoyed him).

But ever since Ella came into the picture, she felt as though that friendship was strained. He barely spent anytime with her and, the time he did spend usually had Ella tagging along.

They were sitting on the couch together, Iggy and Nudge, and watching/listening to TV. They were flipping through channels, randomly keeping one on and making fun of the characters or the commercial or whatever was on. Nudge was laughing, really hard, as she usually did around Iggy, and she was just enjoying herself.

Then, Ella walked through the front door, her backpack swinging from her right hand. She smiled at Nudge as she closed the door and Iggy's head turned slightly in the direction.

"Hey guys, having fun?"

Nudge didn't have to look at Iggy to know he was smiling widely. "Yeah. Want to join us?"

"Can't." Nudge felt her spirits lift. "I have homework. Blech. You guys are so lucky you never had to go to school; it's a pain."

"You want some help?" Iggy asked.

Ella smiled. "It's fine, Ig. I know this really isn't your thing."

"I can still help." Iggy stood up.

"But, Ig, we haven't even reached the 400s yet. So many channels to mock."

"Stay, Iggy," Ella said. "It's just Geography homework and it's boring. And, I'm also extremely bad at it."

"I'm a master at the Earth, considering, you know, I've just about flown over all of it." Iggy said.

Nudge's heart sank as Ella's smile widened. "Really?" She bit her lip. "Do you mind if I steal him, Nudge?"

Yes! Of course I do! Iggy is mine and mine alone! "No. Have fun."

Nudge watched as they walked toward Ella's room, all happy and content and together. She sighed and turned back to the TV.

There goes the friendship.

* * *

_3. vigilance in maintaining or guarding something._

When they lived with Jeb, they had the E-shaped house. With Anne, it was the bat cave miles away from her home. Each new "home" brought a new safe place, a place for only the Flock to enjoy, where no outsiders could touch them.

At Dr. Martinez, it was a meadow, surrounded by the woods outside her home. They'd only found it when Gazzy and Angel played hide-and-go-seek and he'd been determined to hide as far away from Angel's mind reading powers as possible. They came here a few times, to discuss plans to leave and just spend some quality Flock time together.

This particular time, Nudge was propped up against a tree, intently reading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Angel was picking of the flowers to give to Dr. Martinez, Gazzy looked as though he was napping, and Fang and Max were off by themselves, enjoying whatever precious moments they could.

Suddenly, Iggy stepped on the threshold and Nudge looked up from her book, her jaw dropping in disbelief. He wasn't alone; Ella was gripping his hand tightly and glancing around in wonderment.

"This was here all along? Right by the house?"

Iggy grinned. "Yeah. It's quiet and peaceful. Perfect for some Flock rejuvenation."

Ella giggled, then waved at the Flock. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Max was frowning slightly. She still wasn't completely hyped about the idea of Iggy and Ella (he was too dangerous, she was too young) and Nudge knew that as much as she loved her half-sister, she was angry that Iggy had brought her here.

Angel smiled, well, angelically and skipped over to the couple. She held out a flower for Ella (who took it with a smile), then pranced back to where Total was waiting for her.

Sensing the lukewarm greetings from the others, Ella called out nervously. "Uh, is it okay that I'm here?"

Nudge waited.

"No, it's fine." Max finally said, forcing a smile. "Just surprised to see you."

That did it. Nudge snapped her book closed with such force even Iggy's head turned in her direction. She barely noticed, too busy glaring at Ella.

"Flock only."

Ella shuffled her feet nervously while Iggy frowned.

"Nudge-"

"No! Flock only. We agreed, this was our place. You can't just bring her here and expect everything to be okay."

"Ella can be trusted. What's so wrong with her being here?"

"She's. Not. One of us." Nudge pronounced clearly.

Ella looked down and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Ig, maybe I should-"

"No," Iggy looked angry. "Nudge is just being annoying. Sit down and make yourself comfortable."

With a shriek of rage, Nudge got to her feet and left her Flock in open-mouth shock as she marched back through the words. She was not about to stick around and listen to Iggy tell Ella about all their various plans and ideas. She entered the house and stomped all the way to the small bedroom she shared with Max and Angel. Sinking down on her bed, she fought the urge to cry.

* * *

_4. a jealous feeling, disposition, state, or mood._

Nudge didn't come out for dinner that night. When Max came knocking, she claimed she wasn't feeling good and stayed in her room. She stared out the window and at the ceiling and tried not to think about how Iggy and Ella always sat next to each other.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I told you, I'm not feeling well!"

The door opened and Ella poked her head in. "I brought you some soup."

"I'm not hungry." Nudge lied, just as her stomach grumbled.

Ella came in anyway, setting the soup down on the small table in the room. She smiled nervously at Nudge who instantly felt guilty about how she'd acted earlier.

"Thanks." Nudge muttered.

Ella headed toward the door, but stopped, turning back to look at her. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Nudge blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, I like you. You're funny and cool."

"And with Iggy."

A burning rage filled Nudge, almost like acid churning through her veins. Of course she'd bring it up, rub it in her face.

"You make him happy." Nudge whispered, all the while inwardly snarling at the girl standing in front of her.

"You like him." It wasn't a question.

"Iggy's like a brother to me." Nudge said, avoiding her eyes. "I guess I'm just over-protective sometimes."

"Really?"

Their eyes met. "Yeah. Sorry."

Ella let out a breath, looking relieved. "It's fine. I totally understand, you want to make sure Iggy's with someone who really cares for him. Well, you don't have to worry because I do. A lot."

"I'm glad." Nudge said with a forced smile.

"The wings don't even bother me. If anything, that had to the whole Iggy package, you know?"

Of course I know, idiot, I've known him for years. "Yeah."

"So...we're good, right?"

Another forced smile. "Yeah. Totally good. Like, one hundred percent."

Ella smiled brightly. "Cool. We should hang tomorrow. I'll tell you about all the cute guys in my class."

"Sounds great."

Ella waved before slipping out of the room and Nudge sank back onto her bed. It looked like she'd have to face facts: Iggy wanted Ella, and Ella wanted Iggy and they both cared about each other. Iggy didn't want her. He wanted Ella.

She glanced at the bowl of soup. In a spur of the moment decision, she threw open the window and tossed the bowl outside. She slammed the window shut with satisfaction and sat back down on the bed.

She could accept it; didn't mean she had to like it.

* * *

An- And, that's it. More depressing than I thought. Like I said, one day, I might an actual romantic Niggy.


End file.
